Detention
by The Peverells
Summary: Percy's daughter has a detention. Percy blames George.


"Is this your way of getting back at me?" Percy barged into George's kitchen, crushing a letter in his fist.

"Perce, mate, you might want to explain what you're on about," George said languidly.

"This!" Percy thrust out the letter, waving it in front of George too fast for George to see what was written on it.

"Yeeess?"

"Molly – my Molly! – got a detention!"

It took a huge effort for George to keep his face straight. "And that's _my_ fault?"

Percy stabbed his finger at George's chest. "It's your son's fault!"

"Ooooo what did they do?!"

Percy glared at George's enthusiasm. "Can't you take anything seriously?"

George sighed. "A detention? Percy, I know you never got one, but it's really not that big of a deal."

Percy threw his hands up in exasperation. "It could affect her whole life!"

"And how's that?"

"She won't become prefect next year! And companies look for people who have been in leadership positions!" Percy was still jabbing his finger in George's chest.

"Well," George said in a conciliatory manner, "The way Molly's going, she'll probably be Quidditch captain. That's a leadership position!"

Percy sent him a disgusted look.

George rolled his eyes. "Percy, you're the only person in our whole blasted family that hasn't ever had a detention. Mum and Dad have gotten some. Bill has gotten some. Even _Hermione_ has gotten detentions. And most of us were prefects. I wouldn't worry about it."

Percy subsided, nodding. "Thanks."

George didn't want to ruin Percy's perfect image of Molly, but this wasn't the first time Molly, Fred, Dominique, Aaron McGonagall, and Audley Jordan had gotten detention. George usually found out through Fred's letters, but clearly Molly hadn't told her father (not that George blamed her). But that left the question of why Percy found out _this_ time.

"Did Hogwarts really send you a letter about _one_ detention?" George remembered his parents getting letters from Hogwarts, but only when Fred and George had done something major (like that time they replaced all the sugar in the Hogwarts kitchens with salt) which resulted in them getting multiple detentions.

Percy's eyes widened in horror, and he snatched the letter back from where he had put it down, rereading it. "No! They have a week's worth of detentions!"

George shook his head. Leave it to Percy to see the word 'detention' and completely ignore the rest of the letter. "What did they do?"

Percy looked down at the letter again. "Blew up the Gryffindor common room so badly that four windows and three armchairs have to be replaced!"

George grinned. Percy looked up suspiciously. "Didn't you get a letter?"

George shook his head. "Deputy Headmistress Sinistra has given up on sending me letters about my kids, since I just write back to congratulate them. Angelina probably has it."

"Them!? You mean Roxie has _already_ gotten a detention?!" Percy looked thunderstruck. Roxie was a first year, and it was only October.

George nodded proudly. "She and Louis were the cause of that delay of the Hogwarts Express arriving at Hogsmeade. Earliest detentions I think _anyone_ has ever gotten."

Percy gave him a strange look. "I can't believe you're _proud_ of that."

George shrugged. "She's taking after her old man. How could I _not_ be proud?" He gave Percy a sly glance as George turned to make some tea. "Seems Molly is taking after her grandmother."

Percy glared. George (and Ginny and the rest of the family) had been thrilled when they found out that Percy's then-girlfriend Audrey was the daughter of Dr. Lucy Filibuster. Yes, _that_ Filibuster. Inventor of the best fireworks in the world before Fred and George's products. George and the rest never let Percy forget who he was now related to.

Percy sighed. "I guess I'll have to hope Lucy takes after her _other_ grandmother."

George suppressed a smile as he poured the tea. From what he had heard from Harry and Ginny: Lucy, James, and their friend Skarpoe MacFusty weren't the perfect students Percy was hoping for.

He turned to give Percy a cup of tea. "She'll be fine. They both will. They're brilliant and friendly and a couple of detentions isn't going to ruin them. Just because _you_ never got any . . ."

"Thanks," Percy said, taking the tea. "I guess I was a bit of a prude back then."

"Back then? I hate to break it to you mate . . ."

Percy glared, and George grinned.

In the peace of the moment, Percy took a sip of his tea and immediately started dancing a wild jig.

"Tap-dance Tea. D'you like it?"

"GEORGE!"


End file.
